


Kinktober2016

by PinkRambo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Branding, Bukkake, Consentacles, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oviposition, Semi-Public Sex, Shibari, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sounding, Spanking, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Wax Play, cumslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: Kinktober prompts from last month!
Majority are Drabbles, so length aren't all THAT large.





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Pair: Soldier X D.Va
> 
> Relevant Tags: Spanking

This had been going on for ages, since she had approached him. She had a thing for older men, and he…He just gave up caring ages ago. He just needed release, it was harmless, it was safe. And best part was? No one knew about it. They were using each other, and neither cared. 

Jack was sitting in his room, lounged out on his chair, watching her strip out of her suit, before she came over to him, and squirmed a little bit before him. He had his visor on, but the jacket was slung over the back of the chair. “You know what you’ve done?”

“Yes sir. I’m sorry.”

“Not as sorry as you’re going to be.” He replied before he tugged her down over his lap, her hands braced on the floor, ass in the air. “For disobeying me, on the field, you get twenty slaps. You will count them out as I do them. And if you miss ONE. If you fuck up ONCE. We are starting over. Do you understand me?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Good.” Without warning, Jack swung his hand, making contact with the bare skin of her ass. The sharp crack was accompanied by a hard gasp, and a soft whimpered “One.” Every slap was followed by a soft stroke, either over the spot where he had slapped, or between her thighs. Her ass moved from a cheery pink, to an angry red. Finally she got to twenty, tears flowing from her eyes. Jack turned to being a good and caring figure, smoothing the pain away.


	2. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Jesse McCreeXJack Morrison
> 
> Tags: Dirty Talk

Jack was sound asleep when his phone went off. He groaned before checking who was calling him. He panicked when he saw Jesse’s name, answering it without another ring. “Jesse are you okay?” He asked frantically as he sat up in bed, staring at the darkness around him. It was 3 am, and Jesse never called him unless it was important.

“Shit…It’s like…3 there ain’t it?”

“Yeah Jesse, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothin’, was missin’ yah.” the drawl replied, hushed and quiet. 

“Slow night?”

“Yeah…Got thinkin’ aboutcha and missed ya somethin’ fierce. Had ta hear ya voice, even for a little bit.” The soft voice replied, and Jack heard a small hitch in his breath. 

“Jesse are you touching yourself right now?” He asked as he lay back, resting his hand on his stomach, staring at his ceiling. 

“Yes…” 

“Mmmm…Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you when you get back here?” He asked softly, with a husky tone to his voice.

“Oh god more then anythin’ Jack.”

“When you get back, I’m going to pick you up and slam you into a wall, and kiss the ever loving day lights out of you, hands gripping your ass while I grind against you. Then I’m going to carry you to the bed, and I’m going to slowly, very very slowly peel your clothes off, kissing every inch of skin I reveal.” He paused, listening to Jesse breath a short soft moan transferring over. 

“What else are ya goin’ do tah me Jack?”

“Then I’m going to play with those ridiculous piercings you’ve got in your nipples, tonguing them, sucking them softly.” That comment was met with a soft whine, Jack figuring that Jesse was playing with this piercings. 

“I’m going to move my mouth moved down further till I’m at that ridiculous belt buckle, and I’m going to undo it, slip my hand inside and cup your cock in my hand, palming over you. I’m going to get you so hard that I could make you cum from just sliding my fingers into your ass.” 

“Shit shit shit…” Jesse said, his breath hitching. 

“I’m going to spread you wide, and I’m going to fuck you Jesse. With long, hard, and sharp thrusts into your ass. I’m going to bite you, own you. I’m going to show you how much I’ve missed you.” He ended that with a soft moan of his own, before he heard that high keening whine from Jesse that told him he had cum in his hand. 

“Fuck…Will ya actually do that tah me when I get back?” 

“Yes Jesse. I promise.” He whispered. Jesse thanked him, making kissy noises at him, before he hung up. Jack glanced at the clock. It was now 4 am. He had an hour and a half till he had to be up to get ready for a meeting with Japan. This kid would be the death of him.


	3. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Jesse McCree X Hanzo Shimada
> 
> Tags: Semi-public Sex

“What the hell do you mean you’re hard?” Hanzo stared at his partner in disbelief.

“Sorry Hanzo…This usually happens AFTER a mission.” Jesse replied, but he at least had the grace to flush in embarrassment.

“We’re in the middle of a battle field. There’s a wraith monster trying to kill us, and you get hard? HERE?” Hanzo hissed at Jesse who moved further into the cover the alleyway. 

“For…” Hanzo didn’t bother finishing that sentence, as he followed Jesse, shoving him back up against the wall. “Pay attention to someone coming in here while I’d deal with your…problem.” He hissed in Jesse’s ear, his free hand covering the cowboy’s mouth to stifle the sounds.

The archer had been with Jesse too long to not know the sounds this man made when he was getting stroked, or touched. The bow was set off to the side, and Hanzo undid that obnoxious belt buckle his partner insisted on wearing. His hand teased softly over the edge of Jesse’s pants, before he slowly slid his hand down there. 

Jesse was standing there with his gun up, looking at the alleyway entrance, and he gave a small jerk into Hanzo’s hand, trying to hold back his moan. “Stay still cowboy.” All Jesse could do was nod as Hanzo kept up his careful ministrations. The archer knew what he was doing, had done this so many times for Jesse, just not out here, where anyone could walk up and see them. 

Every touch was designed to get Jesse to cum as fast as he could and with the threat of discovery, it didn’t take long for Jesse to spill into Hanzo’s hand, eyes sliding shut for a brief moment, kissing the palm of Hanzo’s hand. The archer made sure to clean his hand off on the inside of Jesse’s serape, before he picked up his bow. “Fix yourself, we’ve got a mission to do.”


	4. Bukkakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jesse McCree X Hanzo Shimada X Soldier: 76 X Reaper (the OT4)
> 
> Tags: Bukkake, group sex, cum facial

Hours. They had literally been at this for hours. Each of them taking turns on each other. Jack and Hanzo having a competition to who could be more of a bottom slut. Both of them were screaming their partner’s names. It alternated between being tied up, fucked, and others. Then Jesse had the great idea that Hanzo and Jack should fuck each other while Jesse and Gabriel watched. At least till one of those two bottoms managed to dominate the other.

Jack and Hanzo fell on each other like a pair of horny teenagers. It was hot to watch. Lots of hands, teeth, and lips. But Jack pulled ahead, and wound up on top of Hanzo, fucking his gaping hole. It wasn’t long after that Hanzo had McCree down his throat and Jack had Reaper balls deep in his ass, adding power to the thrusts going into Hanzo courtesy of Jack still going in. 

Being overly sensitive on all of their ends, it didn’t take them long. “Jack, don’t you fucking dare cum. We’re going to paint Hanzo’s face with all of our loads.” Reaper growled in Jack’s ear. “Fuck…yes sir.” Jack replied, his body giving a small jerk.

“Fer…I’m there guys.” Jesse groaned out, as he slid from Hanzo’s mouth who whined. 

“So are we. On your knees dragon.” Reaper ordered, as he pulled out of Jack, who moaned softly as he also pulled out, getting to his feet shakily. Reaper put out one hand to steady him, and three men ranged in front of Hanzo who was on his knees in front of them with his mouth open. 

All three stroked themselves to completion painting Hanzo’s face a pretty shade of white, his eyes closed, and mouth full.


	5. Humilitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hanzo Shimada X Symmetra
> 
> Tags: Master/Slave, Humiliation, recording

Hanzo had called her again. Ever since both of them had met through Overwatch, they had been doing this, mostly when Hanzo needed….forgiveness because his guilt got too heavy. He entered her room and locked the door. She was already there, sitting on that hardlight stool she carried with her. Next to her, on a small table was 8 long ribbons, laid out perfectly. 

He stripped without preamble. He didn’t say a word. He just stood in front of her, waiting as she picked up one of the long ribbons, and laces his legs up. He didn’t move until she had his dick hard and balls laced up in another ribbon, before it was around his thighs and his hips. He knelt in front of her, shifting in his restraints as pleasure shot through him.

His face turned up to her, and she leaned down to tie him up more, taking away his modesty. He couldn’t cover himself, and she rested her heel against his swollen shaft. Hanzo shuddered, knowing that all around the room were cameras and they were recording everything. 

In Symmetra’s hand a hardlight dildo appeared, Hanzo’s eyes widening. “So the Heir to the Shimada Empire is once again here. To be shown once again, that he is nothing. That he is nothing more then a slave to the pleasure that I can give him.” She said softly. “Raise up.”

Without hesitation he got up onto his knees and she moved around him, lubing the toy she had created, tying it between his ankles. “Good, now back down.” 

His black eyes went wide looking up at her. “Now, or I hit broadcast and everyone who is interested in seeing the Shimada heir will be allowed to see you. It will be broadcasted everywhere. What would Jesse say if he saw it? How would he feel knowing that you come to me when you need release like this and not him?” She whispered in his ear, and he shook with his embarrassment, slowly lowering himself back down.

His face was flushed, not just from the toy nudging his ass, but from the shame that she was right. He didn’t go to Jesse when needed to be humiliated, he always came right to her. Always to her. 

“Who do you belong to Shimada heir?” 

“You mistress…” The strangled whisper came back, a whimper accompanied with it as her heel once again covered his hard shaft. 

“Good little Heir.”


	6. Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Reaper X Lucio (Luciper)
> 
> Tags: None. This shit was SFW.

Safety is a six letter word. And it’s a word that would NEVER EVER be associated with Reaper, the man turned Wraith. Lucio didn’t know why he had done it. He had just known that it should have ended with a shotgun in his face, but instead had ended with strong arms wrapped around him. It wasn’t like hugging Reinhardt, the behemoth, but it had felt…Safe. Comforting.

And Lucio wanted it again. So every night, that wraith would phase himself into Lucio’s room, remove the mask, and disarm himself. Leaving the jacket on, but taking the boots off, and he would slide into that bed next to the Brazilian, and just wrap him in a hug. Nothing more ever happened, but neither of them needed anything else.

Lucio was pure and Reaper was proving to himself that touching something pure wasn’t going to ruin it, and Lucio needed the safety that came with being held by someone larger then he was. Every night they lay there. Never said a word, never made a sound beyond their breathing. Just wrapped up in each other, and holding on.


	7. Petplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Jack Morrison X Reaper (This is significant I promise.)
> 
> Tags: Master/Pet, improper aftercare (On Reaper's part)
> 
> Written for Jive

He couldn’t tell you how he had wound up there. He honestly couldn’t tell anyone why he allowed a man he didn’t know, but trusted, to collar him and force him to sit at his feet. But he was here now, and too turned on to leave. The mask was still on, but the jacket was long discarded. Reaper was sitting there, in his office chair, in just his pants, and his spandex top that left his shoulders bare but his chest covered. Every so often a piece of his skin would break off and drift up, smokey and dissipate, and Jack would watch it with fascination every time.

Blue eyes devoured the man in front of him. He was terrifying, had been since he had gotten here, phasing into his office. The muscular body, which the tank top was barely covering. The skin colour wasn’t quite right, like there was something wrong with the pigment of the flesh. He wanted to ask, but he also knew that he wasn’t allowed. So he was patient, kept waiting, the anticipation keeping him hard, and needy. 

A rumble alerted that Reaper was speaking, and Jack’s eyes immediately flew to the mask. “You always were such a needy little cat weren’t you Morrison?” The unearthy tone to Reaper’s voice slide over Jack’s skin like a caress. How Reaper had known that Jack had kept the ears and tail in a small drawer in his office, he had no idea, but the blonde ears and tail were fitted on him and Jack hadn’t fought back.

The mask was suddenly all he could see as Reaper leaned forward. Just through the eye slits, Jack could see those red eyes staring at him. His cock jumped slightly with fear, unsure why he was so aroused by the fear that was permeating his body. He felt safe, but the fear was underlying there. It was addicting, something he wanted more of, along with the wraith’s cock. He bit his lip as he was pulled forward by the leash attached to his collar. Few men had thighs like these, Jack fit between them perfectly.

One of them was the man who had bought these ears and tail for him. Gabriel, the only man he had ever trusted to put him into this place. And now apparently this mysterious man. He knew better than to touch himself, and he could feel the shift, his slow descent into subspace. It never took long after the ears and tail went on, because it was practically his switch. When they went on, Gabriel wanted want him to be pliant, seeking to please. The talons reached down, and cards those tips through the blonde hair until there was enough to grip and tightened his hand.

Jack’s head was pulled back, eyes open and pupils slowly blowing wide. The other hand gently caressed his lips, and out of reaction, Jack’s mouth fell open, allowing that thumb inside. It grazed against his tongue, and the dark chuckle that left Reaper’s throat sent more shivers down Jack’s spine. The lethal and dangerous tint to the laugh made him twitch and craving. “My little kitty cat.”

Out of habit, Jack mewled around that thumb, and Reaper’s chuckle was like praise to his skin. He was craving it, so desperately. Without further preamble, those belts were undone, pants opened and boxers slide down under a sac heavy with need. “You know what to do kitten. Get to it.” Jack’s mouth was free and he licked his lips. Those soft, supple lips kissed the head of the half hard glans, before he slowly bobbed over it, feeling the cock in his mouth engorge with blood. It was thick, felt right against his tongue.

Saliva pooled and spread over the dick that was stretching his lips wide. He kept his pace even, and worked his way down past his gag reflex, which was small, but it was there. As he worked that cock into his throat, he was swallowing and humming around it, giving the same vibrations that he knew Gabriel appreciated. There was no other basis to go off of, and he just did what he felt was right. His lips were pressed against his skin, and he swallowed softly around the cock head in his throat, unable to breathe, but he didn’t care. He pulled back softly, just enough to get a breath in through his nose.

The rumble of satisfaction from Reaper was enough to spur Jack on, his mouth moving back and forth. His tongue bathed every inch of the cock straining his jaw, before he pulled back and gave special attention to the head. The tip of his tongue laved over the slit, tasting salty precum so familiar to him. It was bitter with a foreign tang, and Jack drank it down. He wanted more, he wanted everything.

“Look at me kitten.” The order was soft, but demanded him to follow it. He opened his blue eyes, and looked at the mask. He couldn’t see if the expression beneath it was a good one, but he had to trust it was. He kept up his ministrations, mouth and throat working. His pupils were blown wide, as he felt a boot against his own swollen cock, rubbing insistently. Blue eyes half lid, before snapping open again at unpleasant pressure. “I told you to look at me. That means you don’t close your eyes for anything. Do you understand me now?”

There was a noise of ascent, letting Reaper know that Jack understood him perfectly. So he kept his eyes on Reaper’s mask, even though his eyes watered with unshed tears, and his cock was moving against the foot pressed against it. He needed everything that Reaper was going to give him, and he had no way of begging except for whining for what he wanted. And Jack was so gone into his role, the pleasing kitten, that whining wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. The strike commander worked that cock into his throat again and whined softly. He felt a hand in his hair holding onto him, gripping tight.

Hips thrusted up, and Jack gagged softly around the cock, since it was no longer moving at his pace. But he was getting everything he wanted. His hands gripped those calves to brace himself, and moaned long and loud around the cock in his throat. Breathing was a luxury and Jack didn’t care if he passed out or not. Blood was rushing in his ears as well as his cock, but he was to tuned into what Reaper said. He heard every grunt, moan, curse. He heard all of it, especially the praise that called him a special kitten, his favorite kitty.

Every phrase of praise brought him closer and closer to the precipice of pleasure. And suddenly that foot was gone from his cock, hips stilling. That thick cock was shoved as far down into Jack’s throat as it could go, and Jack was swallowing around it, trying to clear his airway. He choked when he felt that hot rush of semen painting his throat, working to swallow it all. There was so much of it, and Jack felt what he couldn’t swallow going back out to his cheeks and leaking around that length. It slowly leaked down his chin, and Reaper reached down and felt himself in Jack’s throat. Jack’s eyes were slowly streaming with tears, throat milking the last of that thick hot load into this stomach.

Under his mask he was grinning, but he chuckled for Jack’s benefit. “You’re such a good kitten for me.” The praise made his skin flush red, and he gave a soft moan as that shaft left his throat, shaking. Without being told to, Jack leaned forward and licked the wraith’s cock slowly, cleaning every last drop of cum off, and swallowing it. He brought his hand up and caught the cum that was on his chin, and cleaned up his face. His tongue flicked out and licked his fingers clean, staring at that mask. He was so close, so painfully close to the edge of pleasure.

“So good that I’m going to let you cum Jackie.” The tone of the voice slid over and around Jack causing his to shudder and rut against the foot applying pleasant pleasure to his hard cock. Reaper leaned forward, his mask resting against the side of Jack’s face. He nuzzled into it, and listened to Reaper mummer what he would do to him if he had more time. How he’d tie the strike commander to his desk, and fuck him with the door unlocked. How he would make him scream, beg, and cry.

Jack’s mouth hung open and he moaned into Reaper’s ear, as he rutted against the foot, breath stuttering and shaky. He bit his lip and leaned against the wraith as he lost his control, milky white painting his chest, and thighs. The blonde leaned against the Wraith’s thigh and the taloned hand ran through his hair, softly and caring. However there was now an insistent knocking at his door, and a familiar deep voice calling his name. “Jack! I know you’re in there, open the door!”

“Gabe?” He called out, pulling his head up, voice cracking. He didn’t have much strength to stay up on his knees and leaned forward against his chair. The fact that Reaper was no longer there, sitting in his chair didn’t really phase him, because he was just too gone, too deep into the subspace. The door crashed open, and Gabriel was in the room looking around, seeing Jack’s clothes tossed to the side. He shut the door behind him, and strode towards the desk. Brown eyes caught sight of his partner wrecked and ravaged, and he knew he hadn’t done it.

Gabriel immediately collected Jack up against his chest and removed the ears and tail, lightly rubbing his back, mummering and pulling Jack from that space he had been left in. His eyes looked around for any sign of who had done this, but there was nothing except for a faint smell of smoky death. And a whisper that only Gabriel heard. “You’re going to miss him like this…”


	8. Master/Salve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Zenyatta/Soldier:76
> 
> Warnings: Also SFW minus the suggestive themes. Master/Slave dynamic

Jack had traveled to Tibbet to meet with Zenyatta. He had talked to Genji about how he had achieved peace, and was now questing for his own. Once he got there, he approached the monk, and was struck by how calm he was, how…serene an Omnic could be.

For weeks, Jack meditated with Zenyatta, talked to him, left nothing out. He poured out his heart, his soul, bared his mind. Everything became an open book for Zenyatta. They explored everything about Jack, and more then once, Jack was reduced to tears, especially when he talked about all those he had let down; Gabriel, Ana, Jesse, Genji. And even now, with Overwatch once again a thing, Jack was letting others down.

He was slowly coming to terms with his problems, with Zenyatta’s help. But they hit a point where nothing was making things better. They tried every method that had worked so far, but nothing was working. So Zenyatta with his intimate knowledge of Jack’s life, including all of his sexual history, suggested something. At first Jack wasn’t sure about it. He hadn’t given up control to anyone, even when he had been with Gabriel. That had been a battle as it was.

But as they progressed, nothing was getting resolved for Jack, and slowly it seemed like the suggestion was a good idea. And so Jack went out and bought what he needed for his pleasure, and gifted them to Zenyatta as his assent to the deal. That night they discussed terms, what it would entail, what Jack’s limits were, what the safeword was.

They continued their therapy at the temple, but at night, Jack was getting release of another kind, where he no longer had to make decisions. It was almost like being back in the military where all he had to do was listen to the voice telling him what to do, but with the sexual release elements. And this gave Jack that missing piece he needed. To do nothing but follow orders and be told he’s doing a good job. His stress melted away every night, and stopped coming back as strong in the morning. It was a slow progress, and every day Jack felt more and more like the Strike Commander he had been, instead of the Vigilante he had become.


	9. Creampie + Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Jesse McCree X Genji Shimada
> 
> Warnings: Leather kink, creampie

“Ya want me tah do what?” 

Genji flushed a little bit. “I want you to have sex with me with just your chaps on.”

Jesse was still a little floor but gave a small chuckle. “Whatever ya want darlin’. I’m tha last tah kinkshame anyone.” He replied before he pulled Genji in close. Everything was smooth and sweet except for Jesse just wearing his leather chaps, which Genji really enjoyed. There was nothing more attractive then Jesse in nothing but more then those assless chaps. 

“Mmm Genji…Can I…inside?” Jesse grunted out as he approached the edge of his control while thrusting into Genji. 

“ _Hai!”_ He moaned back reverting to his native tongue, and Jesse hit his stride hard thrusting into Genji, his hands holding onto Genji’s.

Jesse moaned as he leaned down, capturing Genji’s scarred lips with his own and swallowed the moans both of them made as he came, body shaking from the pure pleasure of his partner. The cowboy rode out his orgasm inside of the ninja, and shuddered as his hips came to a halt. They were both breathing hard, and Jesse pulled back, biting his lip as he watched his own milky white cum slowly leak out of Genji’s hole.


	10. Asphyxiation + Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Jack Morrison X Soldier: 76
> 
> Warnings: Asphyxiation, Daddy kink, selfcest

Flesh met flesh in a sickening sound. Morrison was sent sprawling, 76 falling on top of him without a qualm. Hands viced around Morrison’s throat and started to squeeze. Morrison’s hands wrapped around 76′s wrists and tried to pull them off. 

Breathing became a luxury, and his legs worked to try and throw him off. If he had air to moan he had air to breathe, but couldn’t help it when he felt his body reacting to the lack of air. 76 let up just a little and sat down on Morrison’s crotch. “Fucking shameless. You got hard from that? What the fuck do you have to say for yourself?” 

Morrison pulled air into his lungs like they were the last breaths he would ever have. His blue eyes were blown wide with desire, and instead of trying to fight off the hands around his throat, he pulled them closer. “Harder, Daddy.” 76 immediately let go and pulled back from Morrison. 

“What the fuck did you say?”

Morrison’s face went red as he realized what he had said as done. “What? I didn’t say anything.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me you filthy sack of shit.”

“I didn’t mean it?”

“What the fuck did you SAY MORRISON?!!”

Morrison cringed back from the anger and tried to cover his face. “I said Harder Daddy?” He said, before he found those hands back around his throat, squeezing tightly.

“Fucking shameless. Getting off on yourself choking you, calling him daddy like some sick fuck. You fucking disgust me, because I know you’re getting off on me fucking humiliating you at the same time. I can’t fucking believe we’re the same fucking person.” 76 wouldn’t admit it to anyone else…but the sounds of Morrison choking under his hands were something he never thought he would enjoy ever. And he was glad for it.


	11. Waxplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Gabriel Reyes X Soldier: 76
> 
> Warnings: Waxplay, Ice play, sexual promises, time fuckery

Wrists restrained, ankles tied, and blindfolded.

“You always were a fucking sucker for me Gabriel.” The gravelly voice was foreign but familiar all the same. It was Jack, but it wasn’t. 

“I can’t help what I like.” Gabriel retorted which ended with a hiss. There was a sharp pain of heated wax against his skin, and his body torqued up against his bonds. “Why can’t I see your face?”

“Because you do it to me. I’d rather not fuck with the timeline of the world anymore then I already am.” Soldier’s voice retorted before he continued his punishment of the Blackwatch Commander. Every drop of wax was causing the most delicious sounds from Gabriel, and Soldier was smirking continuing to pour wax in spattering places, keeping away from areas that would cause complications, like Gabriel’s pierced nipples. Those, he was torturing with ice.

For an hour Soldier kept this up, hand straying every so often to Gabriel’s erection, and making sure that he stayed hard. Sure it was punishment for every wrong deed the man would do to him, but it was also going to be fun for them both as well. He couldn’t help himself, he had to make sure Gabriel felt good at the end as well. They had been through too much not to.

Even if Gabriel didn’t know it yet, and things hadn’t happened. Soldier knew, and he was going to keep this up until Gabriel begged. And with that infamous Blackwatch training, that could take hours. Hours, quite frankly, Soldier didn’t have. Which meant, it was time for some sensory overload.

The man leaned forward, whispering into Gabriel’s ear everything he wanted to do, from tying him up and leaving him with a toy in his ass, to fucking him so hard he would see stars, all while he played with the man’s nipples, and pulled and abused them. He wanted to really make sure Gabriel remembered this forever.

* * *

Later, when Soldier returned to his own time, he was confronted by a very pissed off and irritated Reaper. Shoved against the wall, there was a bundle of rope along with a bag of toys thrusted against his chest. “You fucking promised you sick fuck. Now follow through.”


	12. Shibari + Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairs: Soldier:76 X Hanzo Shimada (Dragonpulse) & Jesse McCree X Reaper
> 
> Warnings: Shibari, Voyeurism, Porn with Angst

In a long forgotten basement interrogation room reserved for the old Blackwatch group was where Soldier:76 led Hanzo, carrying a bag over his shoulder. Their hands were intertwined, and Soldier let them into the room, closing the door behind them after turning on the lights. Down here, no one would hear them scream in ecstasy.

A blanket was spread over the floor, plush and rather bouncy considering that it seemed thin. As Hanzo pulled out the rope, laying the varied colours on the table, Soldier was stripping down, laying his jacket off to the side, stripping his visor off, and his spandex shirt. Pants were quick to join his jacket, and he knelt in the center of the blanket while Hanzo unfurled the rope he had selected. He leaned down, kissing the old Soldier softly, and felt the other man return the kiss just as gently.

The heir to the Shimada clan knelt behind Soldier and pulled his hands behind him, resting both over the other and tied them together, pulling the rope over his shoulders, letting it slide over his skin slowly in a gentle caress. He watched the man give a small shiver as he kept going, finally getting a decent spiderweb design going on Soldier’s back. Neither of them knew that someone was watching them through the two way glass.

As the rope was tied off, Soldier was hard, and panting softly as Hanzo smoothed hands over his chest and thighs. “Slide forward, and lay back. And tell me if your hands go numb.”

“Of course.” Soldier’s gravelly voice replied and did as he was instructed. His hands flexed in a test, but didn’t find any issues as of yet. As he laid back on that rope work, it pulled at all those sensitive spots on his skin. Hanzo hummed appreciatively at the black rope he could see on Soldier’s skin.

_“You know Hefe. You could just ask to join them.” Reaper looked behind him, a distasteful expression hidden by his mask. “But then again…You’re most upset that he’s moved on from you then you are that you don’t get to participate.”_

_There was a soft growl, and he stepped towards McCree, but the man merely raised an eyebrow in challenge. He raised his hand, but let it fall. He wasn’t wrong. He was very upset that Jack had moved on and left him behind. But he couldn’t begrudge him the chance at happiness. He just wished it was with him. “And you know hefe, you always turned to me when Jack wasn’t available. When those needs were too strong to ignore and you needed to be owned like he used to own you.”_

_McCree stepped up behind the man and turned him to face the window again, hands working those belts open, and pulling the jacket down to take it off of him. “I can do that again. Even just this once.”_

Soldier jerked in Hanzo’s hands, shivering in pleasure. “H-hanzo. Please.”

“When I’m ready Jack.” One hand was stroking Soldier, while the other hand prepared himself. “Knees up Jack.” The order was soft, and Jack obeyed instantly because he knew what it meant. The hand around his shaft held him still and Jack felt those thighs around his waist and a scalding heat that closed around the head of his cock. His eyes were closed, and he heard a soft groan as the heat enveloped him more and more. A shudder rippled through the Soldier as he gave a groan to match Hanzo’s, holding his hips still.

“Fuck Jack…You’re a perfect fit. As always.” The Japanese man shuddered out.

_McCree wasn’t nice about what he was doing. He knew that Reaper was only using him as a means to the end, a filler for the man he actually wanted. But he still was getting what he wanted, as he had all those years before. Thick, hard and heavy, McCree was thrusting into that chocolate ass, with Reaper’s face, sans mask, pressed against the glass._

_“Watch him hefe. Look how happy he is. Without you.” McCree growled in Reaper’s ear, who gave a pitiful sound in reply. “He will always be happy without you while you look at him from the sidelines, grateful for any scraps he throws your way.” His hand found it’s way around the man’s throat, and gripped softly._

_A slightly warm liquid slid over his hand, and McCree realized Reaper was crying. Crying because he knew that McCree was right, because he knew that Jack would never want him again, not after everything that happened. But deep down, he was so starved for Jack that he would do this, watch him having relationship with his chosen partner while taking it from McCree, because it was as close as he would ever get again._

Soldier was thrusting up into Hanzo, the man’s hands braced against his knees, and his back bowed in a perfect arch, moaning every time Soldier hit his prostate. Hips jerked up, and Hanzo’s hand moved from Soldier’s knees to his own shaft stroking in time with the thrusts into his ass. “Fuck yes Jack, right there. Harder. Come on, I know you can do it.”

He changed from merely moaning to nearly screaming in his pleasure. _McCree grinned as he reached down, feeling the hard shaft that he wrapped his hand around. The ladder piercings that ran up the undershaft of his cock._

Soldier was groaning, calling out Hanzo’s name.

_Reaper was calling for Jack, and McCree was thrusting so hard into him, he was seeing stars, and losing his control all over the wall watching white paint the black rope on Jack’s chest and the all too familiar look of orgasming bliss he had seen from Jack before. He shook, feeling his insides painted white with McCree’s spunk._

_“He won’t love you anymore hefe. But if you ever need release. You know where my room is.” The southern drawl spoke as he pulled out, cleaned himself off on the man’s coat, before tucking himself back in his pants. Reaper collected everything and disappeared before Jack and Hanzo knew._

Soldier moaned softly as Hanzo pulled off of him, before cleaning him up. As Hanzo helped take the rope work off of Soldier, he would kiss the soldier softly as he went till his hands were free and Soldier was able to pull him in close and kiss him with all the passion he could muster.


	13. Cumslut Commanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Jack Morrison X Gabriel Reyes X Overwatch & Blackwatch
> 
> Warnings: Cumsluts, the pair of them.

“What do you mean? The Commanders are actually…”

“Yeah man, they’re actually doing that. I’m not lying to you. Come on. They don’t care who it is, they’re trying to see who gets more!”

The pair started to spread the word, and met in the rec room where both Jack and Gabriel were kneeling in the center of the room, surrounded by all the men under their command. Strike Soldiers and Blackwatch Operatives stood around them stroking themselves.

Jack had a woman over his mouth, fingers, and lips working to bring her to climax. Gabriel was deep throating a large cock. The woman shook over top of Jack who groaned, and helped her step back, licking his lips of the clear fluid on his mouth. “Getting tired Gabe? You’re falling behind.” He smirked over at his partner who merely flipped him the finger, as he kept going.

“Let’s use that mouth another way Commander.” The man who stepped up, held a hard shaft to Jack’s lips, and tapped the head against his lip till Jack opened his mouth and swallowed it whole. All around them, people were getting off on the sights, sounds that the commanders were making. Cum hit their backs, faces, sides. They were at this for hours.

Gabe and Jack both fucked their share of women, and men. Took cocks, licked women to their completion. Everything they could think of except for being fucked. That was the only thing they didn’t allow, because that was for each other.

Once everyone was sated, Jack and Gabriel laid back on the floor, both of them a mess, and looking at each other. Grinning wide, Jack reached out and took Gabriel’s hand. They linked fingers, despite being covered in other’s bodily fluids.

“How ya feeling Gabi?”

“Fucked out, but a good kind of fucked out…” He replied with a small laugh, before he gave a small cough that brought up a little bit of cum and spit. “We better go get cleaned up.”

Jack struggled up into a sitting position. “Gabi, you’re almost as white as I am now.” He dissolved into laughter, only to be pushed over by the man.

“Shut up Jackie.” He groaned before he sat up, and managed to get to his feet, pulling Jack up. The pair stumbled off to their room, and got cleaned up, enjoying the shower together.


	14. Branding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jesse McCree X Soldier: 76 X Reaper
> 
> Tags: Branding, Double Penetration, Blood, cigar burns, Bottom!Reaper, Vigilante Special (Jack and Jesse topping)

Hands bound behind his back, stomach resting on a chair to allow him at least a little relaxation. His partners were enjoying his body, Jack and Jesse thrusting in time with each other. Gabriel’s mouth hung open, and the thicker shaft of his protegee was hot and heavy as it moved, covered in spit and precum. His hips were also thrusting back against Jack who’s hands were gripping tight to his flesh. To be fair, he could ghost out any time he wanted, but the pair had been adamant that he hold shape and enjoy the experience. After all you couldn’t build trust if you didn’t do things like this.

Plus Jack had promised something fun. So he did what was expected and natural, sucking on Jesse’s cock, while thrusting back against Jack’s. Moans vibrated around Jesse’s cock, which caused him to groan and thrust hard. “That’s it Gabriel. Take it all, like the good slut you are.” The southern drawl spoke, hand gripping into the curls of the Wraith. Red eyes opened and glared up at Jesse, smoke starting to come off his back. However that was soon stopped by the firm slap of Jack’s hand against his ass.

“You promised Gabriel. You did this often often with either one of us. It’s your turn.” The old Soldier kept thrusting, biting his lip in pleasure. Gabriel shuddered as Jack found that bundle of nerves that cause his cock to jump again in desire. “You’re still a pain slut aren’t you?” Jack asked as he pulled out a knife from his pocket. Gabriel gave a noise of yes, and Jesse chuckled, pulling back till just the tip was resting Gabriel’s mouth.

“Remember, we said that we were going to mark you?” He asked, and Gabriel nodded a little bit. The knife flicked open with a small shnick, and Jack ran it down Gabriel’s back. He didn’t break the skin, but Gabriel gave a small groan because he knew what he was going to do. Jack thrusted into Gabriel and just held there, as he gripped the knife properly. “Jesse. Go ahead.” He said, before he started to drag the knife into Gabriel’s skin, slowly but surely carving his name into Gabriel’s shoulder.

Jesse on the other hand took his cigar and pressed it to Gabriel’s skin, both of actions causing Gabriel to jerk and move against the shaft in his ass and eyes rolled back while groaning around Jesse’s cock. Pleasure was coursing through his body, feeling blood well and flow down from the name now carved into his shoulder. His skin burned from the cigar burns that dotted his dead skin, but he was harder than ever, and close to the edge of cumming. Holding that knife against Gabriel’s hip, Jack gave a small thrust before he pulled Gabriel up so that he was sitting on his lap with his cock still in deep.

Jesse pulled back, and out of Gabriel’s mouth as they turned the wraith around so that he was straddling Jack’s thighs, and moaning with his hands still tied behind his back. Jesse took the knife from Jack, and started his own name on Gabriel’s other shoulder. The Wraith leaned his forehead against the soldier’s shoulder, moaning and shaking as he tried to hold still while Jesse did his thing. Jack had taken the cigar from Jesse when they had switched the positions, and was keeping it lit and hot while he pressed it against those thighs that he knew were sensitive. Jack’s free hand wrapped around Gabriel’s hard cock, stroking him slowly watching the man come apart under their ministrations.

When Jesse was finished, blood slowly oozing from the cuts. “We’ve gotta pack those Jack, make sure they stay. If he wants them to.” Gabriel pulled back, looking down at Jack, with eyes that were redder then he had seen them in a long time.

“Well Gabriel? Do you want to keep them? Our names, carved into your skin, so that everyone knows who you belong to?” Jack asked, hand stroking over Gabriel’s hard cock slowly and softly, keeping him on the edge of release.

“Yes, I want to keep them. Show them off.” Gabriel’s voice was soft, his hips jerking up into that grip around his cock, which moved Jack’s hard cock in his ass. Jesse was smirking, as he stroked over his own length, ready to spill at the slightest provocation.

With the answer Gabriel gave, Jack started to really get rough with his strokes, a few causing Gabriel to cum, Jack to spill inside, and Jesse to paint his face white, the cum catching on his facial hair.

A few days later, Gabriel was showing off both name on his back while he worked out, a tank top cinched and properly displaying those scars. Everyone was curious why Gabriel had those names carved into his back, but knew better then to ask Jack or Jesse. Because they could were the kind to shoot first and ask questions later when it came to their sex lives.


	15. The Catch all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Reaper X Soldier: 76
> 
> Warnings: Sounding, Shotgunning, Tentacles, Oviposition, Wraith monster!Reaper,

Soldier grabbed a hold of Reaper whirling him around, pulling the bone white mask up, and his own visor off, before he kissed the man softly. Having a Wraith monster for a boyfriend had it’s perks. It was easy to tell when Reyes was surprised or angry because he started to exude smoke. He was surprised because the tone of the smoke was soft and pleasant. The Soldier grinned and felt that smoke coalesce around him. Pulled close, the man leaned against the Wraith who lowered his lips again, that smoke being inhaled by the Soldier and swirling around his mouth and down his throat softly.

The man shuddered, but when they pulled back from each other slowly, the smoke left via Jack’s nose, and the Soldier laughed softly. “I’ve missed you Gabriel. What kept you?”

“Incompetent teammates. The young kids in Overwatch these days have no idea what real fighting is.” Reaper grumbled softly before he kisses Soldier again, soft and sweet. “I missed you _Carino._ ”

Soldier feels that smoke starting to solidify into tentacles, something that had become a rather common in their relationship. “Not here. Come on, I want you all to myself Gabriel, away from everyone else’s eyes.” He said as he pulled back, feeling one of those tentacles slip into his pants, and stroke over the globe of his ass cheek.

Blue eyes glanced up at those red ones and narrowed slightly. “I mean it. Not out here.”

“Alright alright. Come on, I want you since you started this.” Reaper replied as he pulled Soldier after him to their room, locking the door once they were inside, and pushing the Soldier up against the door. Tentacles sprung from Reaper’s back, divesting both of them of their jackets and extra pieces till both of them were just in their pants.

The tentacle that was in his pants from earlier started moving again, growing slick and wet as he pressed against Jack’s hole, massaging the ring of muscle there and slipping in, causing the Soldier to groan in pleasure. His body shook, and he clung to his partner, who merely wrapped arms around him, and pulled him closer, moving them back towards the bed, and practically throwing Soldier down onto it and shoving that tentacle further into the man’s ass with the motion.

The Soldier’s back arched up and he shuddered, mouth open. However, that mouth didn’t stay empty long as a tentacle slipped into his mouth and down his throat past a non existent gag reflex, and thrusted languidly in and out of Soldier’s throat. He was swallowing around it, while Reaper’s hands moved up, stroking over the man’s chest and nipples.

“Jack, I know you missed me. But I can fix that. I have something that you can keep inside of you, and will remind you of me.” With Soldier’s mouth occupied by the tentacle, and more coalescing around his body, slipping around Soldier’s hard cock, stroking, and rubbing over the length, he couldn’t answer, but his blue eyes were ever expressive as he watched Reaper.

In Reaper’s hand, the smoke hardened and swirled into a egg shaped form. “This. This, and it’s brothers will stay inside of you, without dissolving, and remind you that I will always be with you.” The shudder that ran through Soldier was like nothing Reaper had ever seen, and he had wrapped smoke around the man’s heart and had gently massaged it. It was a shudder of pure want, pure desire. “Blink twice for yes, Once for no. If you want these, I will give them to you, and whenever I leave you alone, I will make sure they are inside of you.”

Soldier has never blinked twice so fast. He nodded his head, despite the tentacle in his throat, wanting it so badly. Red eyes devoured the sight before him, and flared wide, breathing hard. He was hard, but he’d get his release once he had those eggs inside of Jack. A very slim tentacle went to the slit of Soldier and slowly pressed in, moving around, causing the man’s hips to jerk and writhe against that small tentacle.

Another tentacle pressed inside of Soldier’s ass, twisting, and combining with the one already inside of him, spreading the man wider. The Wraith leaned down, kissing Soldier’s neck while his body shook and shuddered under his attention. He moaned, and felt the tentacles shuddering inside of him, before the press of the first egg sliding past his rim, causing a full body shudder to course through Soldier’s body. He keened around the tentacle in his throat because he wanted to cum so badly, but the slim tentacle inside of his dick prevented him from releasing his seed.

As it slowly slid out, another egg pressed in, causing a muffled scream to leave Soldier’s throat. “5 more Jack. You’re so good to me.” He whispered in Soldier’s ear, who’s eyes rolled back and shivering, feeling those eggs moving past his prostate and causing another full body orgasm with the last egg that slid inside of him. Reaper’s hand rested on Jack’s lower stomach where the eggs pressed forward against his hand, and causing Soldier to jump in response, his dick kicking in another orgasm, dry and slightly painful. Tears welled in the Soldier’s eyes, body shuddering through the over sensitivity feeling his insides flood with fluid.

“You’re so good to me Jack. I love you.” Reaper whispered as his tentacles slowly slid away, and out of Soldier who was breathing hard. He whined softly, reaching for the Wraith who curled up Soldier, holding him tight to him, one hand resting on his lower belly. He wrapped an arm around Soldier, who curled up against him, shuddering in need to be comforted. A blanket was pulled up over them, and they laughed softly, before Soldier asked about Reaper’s day, his mission, everything.


End file.
